Soul Mate
by Arianator17
Summary: Jade fell in love with a girl that she'd never imagined herself loving! Problem is, she found her over the internet...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got tired of writing my other story, and I love my girlfriend so much, I just decided to take a break and write this because of her :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to a man named Dan Schnieder. Last time I checked, I'm not a man, and my name is Ashlee, not Dan...**

**(I just realized that man and Dan rhyme! Haha! wow... I'm way too hyper...)**

**Jade POV**

Holy shit, I got accepted into Hollywood Arts! Hollywood Arts is a performing arts school in California that everyone wished they went too. And guess what bitches? I get to go there!

That's right! Me, Jade West, finally gets to do something with her life. Before, I was stuck in a school where I was the only one who seemed to be different from everyone else.

I'm not usually this hyper, so don't get used to it.

The summer before freshmen go to Hollywood Arts for the first time, they have to get a Slap account. It's on , which is a website for the school. We all have to get one over the summer so that we can 'mingle' with the other freshmen or something like that.

Hopefully the people that go to Hollywood Arts won't be complete bitches. I'm looking forward to meeting people who are actually REAL and not fake cunts.

When I first got my Slap account, a girl named Cat Valentine was the first person I met on there. I would have never thought that I'd ever be friends with a girl named Cat Valentine! She seemed too bubbly and girly for my taste. However, after viewing her profile, I grew quite fond of the girl.

We talked on TheSlap a lot! Mostly about random things. Whenever we talked, I found myself smiling throughout the conversation. It's very rare for me to smile!

Things changed a lot when an annoying chick named Tori Vega joined TheSlap. She'd always comment on Cat's things. It seemed like she was flirting with her!

I don't know why, but it made me jealous! Why the fuck am I jealous? Cat's just my friend! And I haven't even met Cat yet...

Shit, I'm falling for a girl over the internet!

Everyday, I grew more and more anxious for school to begin just so that I could meet Cat. This isn't just a crush. I'm almost positive that this is love.

I've never felt this way about anyone! I barely even know Cat and I'm already head over heels for her?

A month passed by and me and Cat were even closer than before. We talked 24/7! This is hopeless though. Even when we do meet, I don't even know if she'll like me like that!

I was excited to get home today. Cat and I were going to have a long conversation because both of our schedules are empty!

I logged onto TheSlap and saw that I had a message from her. We talked for a long time, but then she brought up Tori. She told me about how Tori was annoying the crap out of her. I was so happy to know that Tori wouldn't stand a chance with her!

I was extremely happy when our conversation led to flirting. We were flirting A LOT and I can't remember a happier time!

But I can't stop thinking about the fact that she may just be messing around with me, while I'm being serious.

It's about 3:00 in the morning, but I don't care. I can't stop talking to Cat! I was ecstatic when she gave me her phone number and told me to text her!

I decided I was going to tell her about my feelings. The worst she could do was reject me and stop talking to me...

I don't want that to happen! Shit! What the fuck should I do? My fingers made the decision for me by typing my feelings and sending it to her.

I was terrified to see her response.

What if she thought I was a creeper? Shit... all I can do is sit in my bed and wait for a reply.

Minutes felt like hours because of how nervous I was! When I got the text, I was afraid to read it.

After a while of debating with myself, I checked my inbox.

As I read her response, my heart exploded with joy and butterflies flew around in my stomach. She loved me back!

I've never acted this way before! I felt like screaming like a little girl who just met Justin Bieber!

**A/N: Don't worry! It's not the end! Hehe :) Sorry if it's a little OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this really fast! Haha! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that!**

I woke up this morning realizing what today was. It was the first day of school, but more importantly, today was the day that I would meet my lover!

Cat and I have been in a relationship since that day that we said we loved eachother. We've both been looking forward to this day, but now that it's finally here, I'm really nervous.

What if she doesn't like me? I have a feeling a lot of people won't like me. I've been called a goth bitch on TheSlap tons of times already!

I walked into the school trying to make my mark. I wanted people to know who I am here. Hollywood Arts is the only place where I will be able to be myself! It's my home now.

I looked at my schedule and headed to my first class. When I walked into the classroom, there was a weird man without shoes. At first I thought he was a homeless guy that got into the school somehow, but then I found out that he was the teacher!

Everything was boring so far. I took a seat near the back, and started to carve my initials in the chair with a pair of scissors. I didn't even notice the warmth of someone sitting next to me until a small voice said "Hi.."

I looked to the seat next to me, and there was a red head girl with a huge grin on her face. I immediatly recognized her from pictures on TheSlap.

I sat in my chair speechless. The girl just looked at me with her adorable brown eyes. She started to giggle and I felt like I was going to melt!

Before I knew what was happening, I was met by a soft pair of lips. I can't even begin to describe what I was feeling!

When we pulled apart, there was a small popping sound.

"Cat..." I said smiling.

"Jade!" She started to giggle and hugged me. It was like hugging a giant teddy bear!

Cat Valentine, the girl I had fallen in love with through the internet, is sitting right next to me holding my hand...

**A/N: Sorry, It's kind of short! There will be more! I love reviews and I love my girlfriend! But more importantly, I love reviews from my girlfriend :) hehe**

**I love other reviews too by the way! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm the happiest girl alive! Thank you for the reviews! **

**CatHeartsU - Thank you so much! :) That means a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! :(**

I have to be dreaming! There's no way that this beautiful girl at my locker with her soft lips attatched to mine could actually be MY girlfriend!

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Cat smiled at me. I'm still speechless, so all I can do is nod. Her smile is so amazing and bright. It makes me the happiest person alive! Scratch that, SHE makes me the happiest person alive!

I had tons of butterflies at the end of the day. Me and Cat are hanging out tonight! I met her at her locker.

When she saw me, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing my lips to her's. My hands rested on her waist as our tongues began to mingle with one another. Then, we pulled apart and I drove to her house.

She made sure to check to see if her mother was home before she led me to her room. Her room was pink, but for some odd reason, I wasn't completely repulsed by the pink!

I sat on her bed and looked around at all her stuff. I stopped when Cat came over and stood in front of me. I layed back and she stratled my waist and leaned down towards my lips.

I wanted all of her so badly, but this was our first time being together in person.

When we were both too tired to keep our eyes open, we layed in her bed. I turned the lights out, but she got scared. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her, and she drifted off to sleep.

It felt amazing to have such a beautiful girl sleeping in my arms. She was so adorable when she was sleeping! I never want this to end!

**A/N: Sorry! It was kind of short... Oh well! I love you Zoe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to make this story M. So, yeah, don't read this if you aren't ready for a sex scene.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious content is not mine.**

After about a month of dating, I wanted Cat more and more. She was just so gorgeous and perfect! She just seems so innocent... I can't do that to her...

It's Friday, so I'm hanging out with Cat tonight. I always have to hold myself back when we're alone so that I don't end up going too far.

I was happy when the day was finally over and I drove Cat to her house. She checked her house to make sure no one was home, like she always does, and then pulled me up to her room. The odd thing was, Cat locked her door, which she never does!

We layed on her bed and watched a movie until it got dark outside.

Cat shut off the TV and got a strange, yet sexy look on her face. Shit, I couldn't resist this any longer. I pushed her down and pinned her to the bed. I need to take this slow though, no matter how badly I want to jump right into it.

"Close your eyes" I whispered in her ear. She giggled as I ran my lips across her nose and then to her lips. I slipped my hands in her shirt and stratled her waist.

I moved my lips to the bottom of her jaw, down to her neck, and then to her collar bone. I felt her fingers undoing my belt and then the button to my pants. I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

Cat moaned as I began to suck her skin, leaving a mark on her collar bone. I ripped off her shirt and began to fidget with her bra strap.

It came undone and I pulled away her bra to reveal hard nipples in front of my lips. I gently kissed them first, but then I started to nibble softly. I ran my hands down her sides making her shiver. When my hands reached the waist line of her pants, I unbuttoned them and pulled my shirt off.

I pulled her pants off along with her underwear and examined her body. Cat began to get self concious. "Don't worry baby, you look stunning." She smiled.

I leaned down and sucked on her cilt. I wanted to make her feel so good. I began to taste all of her, and damn... she tasted good. I replaced my tongue with fingers and I felt her walls tighten with my touch.

When she had reached the climax, she panted heavily. I layed down next to her and held her naked body in my arms while she cooled down.

"Your turn." She giggled and took my bra off. She began to grope me first, but then started sucking my boobs. I moaned, and Cat smiled. She dragged her fingers down my stomach and pulled off my pants and my boxers (I refuse to wear 'panties'). She explored with her tongue and she made me feel so god damn good! She seemed so experienced, yet this was her first time.

When she was done, I layed in her bed panting and sweating. She rested her head on my bare chest and we drifted off to sleep, our naked bodies pressed together under her pink covers.

I want to be able to have her for the rest of my life...


End file.
